


Are you sleeping?

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> They were hardly ever apart.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sleeping?

"Are you sleeping?"

Over the scroll's video feed, Ren looked calm, pausing at her muttered question. Nora had dropped her jittery manner in a hurry, her grin dissolving into something akin to worry. She could bounce back and forth from mood to mood like a tiny pink catapult. It was her nature, but still sometimes the intensity of the changes surprised Ren.

That night had started simply, a video call through their scrolls while Ren was away for a mission. They were hardly ever apart. Somehow ,since they were children, Ren would find the red head curled next to him every night. It was no different when they got accepted to Beacon. But Ren had to leave. Even if it was only a week ,it made Nora feel weird to not be able to lean over and have a very solid person beside her.

"Not well." He kept his voice even, as realization hit him.

She saw that slight shift in his eyes. Maybe...? "Any reason? Nightmares? Monsters under your cot?"

Through the screen, Ren cracked a small smile at her. "Not any monsters I can't manage."

Nora stifled a giggle,keeping quiet to not disturb her sleeping teammates. After all,most people are dreaming at four in the morning. "You can take any big mean monsters I've seen."

"Yes." Ren studied her smiling face, lingering on her crinkled nose and bright eyes. "I miss you, Nora."

The red head froze before relaxing into a tiny smile. "I know. Boop!"

"Boop." 

The next morning , Nora woke up with her scroll turned on with a sleepy Ren on the feed and a clenching feeling in her chest.


End file.
